Manny Quinn
Manny Quinn is a special character in Red Dead Revolver. Background Manny is an animated wooden dummy in the style of a children's toy, with moveable limbs articulated by internal strings. Manny grew up in the Umpqua Forest. One day a group of loggers chopped up his family and Manny was turned into a shooting dummy for the gunsmith. It's said the only thing he fears is termites, though Sheriff Bartlett reckons he isn't too fond of fire either. ''Red Wood Revolver'' When the player completes story mode on the Hard difficulty setting, Red Wood Revolver Mode is unlocked. In this mode, Manny Quinn replaces Red Harlow as the playable character for story mode. He replaces Red in gameplay, in cutscenes, and on the mission loading screens. Missions where other playable characters are featured, are unchanged, still using the original characters. Certain cutscenes were not created with a Manny version, and these are simply skipped. Manny Quinn does not have Red's Deadeye ability. Instead, the deadeye meter provides him a special power of lighting himself on fire without suffering damage. Bumping into enemies while this is active causes the enemies to catch fire, dealing them damage or killing them. Note that friendly NPCs will also catch fire and suffer damage, which is important to remember in missions where the NPC must survive. Manny can catch on fire and suffer damage if he runs into other NPCs or structures that are already on fire. At the end of the credits after completing Red Wood Revolver mode, a "Congratulations!" screen appears which displays a group photo of all of the Showdown Mode characters. The photo is similar to the one displayed on the Showdown Mode character selection screen, but with some changes: some characters are in different positions, Manny is lying down in front of the group, Griffon is shaking hands with Javier Diego, etc. Showdown Mode Manny Quinn is available as a playable character in Showdown Mode. He is unlocked by the player tying a showdown character to their profile, then playing a match and let character being on fire for a cumulative total of 6 minutes. As in Red Wood Revolver mode, his special ability is lighting himself on fire. Unlocking Tips *Select Sheriff O'Grady as the player's character since O'Grady starts with the Fire Bottle as a weapon. Under Options (circle button), connect the character to the player's profile. Choose either an AI opponent or (easier) a second human player who will not be used. *Choose The Ranch showdown stage since part of the interior of the barn can be set on fire. This location is not required, but it is a convenient one. *In the stage options settings, choose Sundown mode with a 15 minute (maximum) time. If playing against an AI opponent, choose Stud type or no power-ups (this helps to ensure that the player doesn't inadvertently hand victory to the opponent via bad hands). *At the start of the match, throw fire bottles around the barn to light areas on fire - some will continue burning for the duration of the match. *Every time the player dies, keep respawning and running back into the fire. Each time this is done, a few seconds of burning time are added to the cumulative total and should yield at least six minutes by the end. When possible, grab green cards to restore health after a fire session to enable more fire time before respawning. Keep this up the whole match, quickly killing the other player and grabbing cards whenever possible to ensure victory. In the end-of-match statistics, total damage for the player should give an approximation of burning time - the player should have suffered somewhere beyond 5000% damage (50 deaths) in order for the approximately seven seconds per burn to add up to six minutes. *Assuming a total burning time of at least six minutes and victory for the player, after returning to the character selection screen Manny Quinn will appear in the upper right between Dan and Grizzly. Sheriff Bartlett's Journal Trivia *His name is obviously a play on the similar-sounding "mannequin." *Although Manny's journal entry implies he is the target dummy seen in the back of the gun shop, the one seen during the game appears to not be made of wood, but rather cloth stuffed with straw. *He is the only not-human character in Revolver. *Manny is quite similar to Mokujin character from the Tekken series. Gallery PersonajeRevolver34.png 1. Мэнни Куинн.jpg Related Content Category:Characters in Revolver Category:Characters in Showdown Mode Category:Playable characters